ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Kross Confronts Richard and Rob (EP 21)
Before Confrontations After Kross escaped, he killed David King, and taunted Charles and his friends, providing him with a clue that only his father would know. Charles would later tell him what Kross said during the conversation he and his father had, making his father realize what he meant. - EP 20 Rob, with no alternatives left, went to put Richard in protective custody, in the hopes that having Richard with Rob would keep Kross away, as Kross was fully aware of Rob’s manipulations, and of Rob’s identity as The Fiend. - EP 21 Reunion with Richard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9R8Aw2FPzm0 cuts inside a cell in the Police Station. Nearly dark except for a single light, the dust sits on shelves and books, as the camera pans over to see Richard, inside a cell. The man, sitting on the bench, stares at the object in his hand, a small music locket with the letters R+K etched into it. With the only sounds echoing across the building being that of the music and Richard’s breath, the father watches as the music begins to fade, finishing its last notes, before closing on itself. The notes of half a song, a lover’s song. Richard sighs, clearly remembering the days of old. Then a single note plays, followed by another. Glancing at his music locket, he realizes that it isn’t his. But it’s familiar. Turning his head, his face shows shock, then joy, and then horror, mixed emotions running in one heartbeat, a heartbeat shared by two people. As the second person comes out of the shadows, Richard gets up; staring at a man he hasn’t looked at in twenty years. Richard: I knew you’d come for me. Kross: You were expecting me. Richard: It has been twenty years. I knew you couldn’t help visiting me. lifts his hand, showing the music locket playing the second part of the lover’s song. Kross: Five years we were together. Five years I devoted my mind, my heart, my soul to you! I asked to be with you, to share my life with you! And when we finally had an opportunity to be together… The song abruptly stopping, the anger from his prison years beginning to show, ending the Lover’s song without compassion, closing the locket, as he steps to the bars, in front of Richard. Kross: You weren’t there. sighs, almost as if he had pity for him. Kross: Why wouldn’t you there? father of Charles, staring at Kross’ eyes, removes them, looking at the ground for two heartbeats, before looking back at the man. Richard: I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be there with you. What we had was wrong. Kross: You always had your doubts about us. Richard: I made the right choice, look at the man you were, at the man you are now. Kross: Would you love me if I was anything but what I am, Richard? spits at Kross, walking to the right, away from him. Richard: I do not love you. wipes off the spit, and looks at the man in the cell. Kross: You were many things once Richard, but you were never cruel. begins walking over towards Richard. Kross: That woman that you married, the friend we both had, they have corrupted you. flinches at the reference of Nora and Rob, as the lover turned enemy reaches him. Kross: They have taken away and hidden what always should have been mine. reaches through the bars, grabbing onto Richard’s face. Richard’s body shakes for a moment, believing it’s a threating touch, as Kross begins feeling the man’s face. Richard and Kross look at each other, Kross smiling, as Richard breaths, realizing Kross means no harm, breathing, as if he has been relieved from a great weight on his back for the first time in twenty years. The longing eyes of Richard Butler show the reassurance of a spark in his eyes, a spark thought to have been dead, but reborn. Knowing that he controls him, Kross grabs Richard’s other hand through the bars, as Richard begins to even craft a smile. almost hypnotically relieved: Kross… Kross: I will succeed. And when I do, I will live together with you. You will have all of me at last. If only Charles had given me what I wanted… hearing his son’s name, removes his hand from Kross’s hand, and grab’s Kross’s throat. Richard: What do you want, Kross? steps back, letting go of Richard as Richard let’s go of him, before taking a key and injecting it into the keyhole, before opening the cell door. He steps to the side, as the Butler takes his few steps out of the cell, and into the police station’s office area. Kross: I want you to get out of here, and I want you to go to Charles, and convince him and his friends to give me what I need. looking at him, nods his head, thinking. Richard: And what fate do you have in mind for Robert? Kross: The last thing Robert Gullahorn will know is how powerful my rage can be, and how tight my hands on his throat are. nodding in a sadistic sense of approval, begins walking away, as Kross turns to face his old lover one more time. Kross: And what about you, Richard? stopping for a moment, turns his head, and looks at Kross. Richard: I will always love you Kross. That is my answer. this answer, Kross walks into the cell, looking around, as Richard exits the Police Station. Kross, looking at the wall, sighs, before smiling. Confrontation with Rob TBA Category:MURDER Season Two Category:MURDER